


Day 25: Toys

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Blowjobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Day 25, Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: I fell asleep editing this last night oof im sorry





	Day 25: Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep editing this last night oof im sorry

“You doing okay?” Steve asks, dropping Tony’s cock from his lips with an audible pop. Tony huffs in irritation at the lack of sensation, nothing malicious behind the action.

“I’m doing better than _okay_ ,” Tony says tautly, where he’s sitting on the bed. They’ve been going at it for hours; taking turns fucking each other, sucking each other’s cocks, grinding their erections together until they’re gasping into their kisses.

Steve sighs, standing with perfect balance, and goes for what they have aptly named the sex drawer. Inside said drawer are toys of all types: dildos, vibrators, cock rings, cuffs, paddles, plugs and so much more it would probably make his ma faint. Steve shakes his head free of that thought as he reaches for a new glass dildo. Steve knows Tony bought just for him, expensive and beautifully built with a thick shaft and wide head. It’s bigger than Tony, but not quite as big as Steve. Grinning wickedly, he tosses it to the bed followed by more lube and watches as Tony eyes it, then him, curiously. 

“I know you wanted me to fuck you again,” Steve says, keeping his voice loose and casual, accent thick. “But I wanna watch you come apart on this. So…” He waves his hand loosely in the direction of the toy. “Go ahead.”

He watches Tony bite the inside of his cheek, eyes wide, glued to Steve standing by the bed. Tony’s face is a little flushed, but he doesn’t bother fighting back. Steve folds his arms, flexes his muscles idly, trying desperately to stay cool and in control. 

Sure enough, a moment later, Tony sighs and sits up further on his knees, reaches for the toy, slicks it up with a couple pumps of lube and lines it up at his own entrance, where Steve had opened him up earlier with expert fingers and tongue. Steve bites down on his own lower lip as he watches Tony sink onto the glass. He watches the way his gorgeous face changes from cool and controlled to something just shy of that. His cheeks are a brighter pink now, and Steve holds back a sharp gasp of his own as Tony screws up his face, making a breathy little noise as he bottoms out on it. Steve’s hand palms over his own hard on. 

“Oh my God,” Steve says flatly as Tony starts to move. Up and down, holding the dildo steady behind him. He watches, head spinning a little, because he wonders if this is what he looks like when Tony fucks him. It can’t be, because Tony looks so good, the flush spreading from his face down to his chest now. He looks good and in control, but not, all at the same time, and Steve fists his own dick, pumps it a few times, trying to hold back. 

“Stop.” He says it sharply, surprising himself. And Tony obeys—fuck, _Tony Stark_ obeys _him_ —stopping dead in place and waits for more instruction. Steve chews his bottom lip before he adds, “Fuck—ah, get on all fours.” 

And Tony obeys, immediately, still holding the toy in place with one hand until Steve steps forward and takes it from him. It’s heavy in his hand, bigger than either of them, the girth wide enough that his thumb and middle finger barely touch around the circumference, and as he thrusts it a few inches deeper into Tony, the noise it prompts is fucking fantastic.

“I bet you wish this was my cock, huh,” Steve teases, pulling it out a bit before driving it back home. Tony keens, back arching, head nodding. He watches the muscles in Tony’s back move, trying to stay still. Watches him flex around the glass toy, watches his thighs twitch with what looks like supreme effort. He reaches back to the bedside table, slicks up his hand with a couple pumps of lube before he reaches for Tony’s cock.

It pulses in his hand even as he grabs it, hot and hard, and Steve gives it a firm squeeze before stroking it a couple times. Just enough of a tease to make Tony groan again. Steve smirks, and takes his hand away, running his lube-slicked index finger around Tony’s entrance, where it’s already stretched wide. Tony yells.

“You’re so greedy,” Steve’s mouth says, practically on autopilot now, but at the same time he wants to see where this goes. He wonders if this is how Tony feels all the time, powerful with just a hint of want. He traces the dildo where it meets Tony’s entrance with his fingertip, his touch light and teasing, noticing how Tony arches into it.

“Greedy,” Tony repeats, gasping and he’s no longer looking at Steve; his face pressed to the bed but his ass still thrust high in the air, body perfectly still. Steve presses down a little more firmly, and his teeth are buried in his lower lip as he watches. He moans as feels Tony open up to him, as he lets him press inside, the pressure tight and incredible with his finger trapped between the toy and his rim.

“Fuck. Tony. God, I wish you could see yourself. I wish everyone could see you. I wish I could take your photo and keep it forever,” and here he moves his finger, just a fraction of an inch, just for emphasis, and he feels Tony suddenly seize and tighten and then relax again around him, and they both let out a little gasp in tandem. 

“You’re so good,” Steve stutters as he moves his hand with the dildo, middle finger teasing Tony’s entrance next to his first, “I love you like this; stuffed full of a toy and my fingers,” and Tony’s biting down on his forearm as Steve works his middle finger into him. He can see it, can watch his balls tightening with the additional pressure, watches his hole working with the effort to stay open around him, and Steve thinks a cock ring might have been a better idea to start; he could’ve kept him like this much longer, it would’ve been mean and terrible and absolute wicked fun. He’d have to remember that for next time. Tony’s clenching and trembling around his fingers and the toy pulls him back in, and it’s fucking incredible to watch, his entire body flexing with incredible effort.

“So good.” Steve says again, and he reaches down to take Tony’s cock in his other hand, palming the whole thing, rock-hard and pulsing in his hand, the tip dripping with pre-come. “I wanna make you come just like this–” and here he smirks, nasty and entirely to himself, and strokes Tony two more times, brushing his thumb over the wet slit. “Just like this,” he repeats, and with great concentration, he strokes Tony three more times, quick and efficient. 

“Come for me, Tony.” He whispers as he brushes the very tip of his ring finger against his entrance, and Tony comes with a violent shout, clenching so hard around Steve that he feels it all the way up his hand. Steve works him through it, strokes him off until he’s twitching and flinches away, slides his fingers out and then the dildo after them. 

Tony settles onto his back, chest heaving, and eyes shutting. Steve is hot everywhere, aching with want as he clambers atop him, thrusting his hot cock along Tony’s abdomen. He takes himself in his hand and pumps with abandonment before he comes across Tony’s belly. 

As they lay in the warm afterglow, Steve pets Tony’s hair and murmurs sweet nothings to him. He’s always so sweet and gentle coming down from a high, a nice contrast to what was done just moments before. 

“I bought this with intentions to use it on you.” Tony says breaking the silence minutes later. “This was unexpected, to say the least.” He closes his eyes and stretches, humming when Steve plants a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Was it good, though? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Tony shakes his head with a dazed smile. 

“So good.” Tony grins. “I mean, not as good as that monster cock of yours, slugger. But _damn_ ,” Tony licks his lips, settles further into Steve’s embrace. “So good.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
